When Did Things Change?
by JokerSmiles
Summary: There was blood,there was my photo of you,but you were never there.So why am I am seeing you standing there while I am suffering.Maybe,I just wished there was more between us that I imagined you there beside me every time I woke up there alone in pain.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: I made this a short chapter cause I want to see if anyone even gets interested with it let alone if I like the way it is going. So far i have quite a few ideas for this story. So I hope people read and like it. The chapters in the future will be more of a length then this puny thing. Lol. Ok So here it is Chapter One...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: The Start of It All<strong>

Spinning round and round in his chair Orihara Izaya sat, laughing in his mischievous fashion while staring at a photo on his phone. The informant tapped his ringed finger on the screen as he swung around. "Shizu-chan, what fun we have..."

A knock on the door of his office was displayed before the door was opened to reveal his secretary. "There is a man a um- man here to see you sir." She appeared nervous, it was shown all over her body. From her trembling hands to the stutter in her voice.

Without paying any of those details any mind Izaya replied without thinking, "Yeah , whatever send him in." Without taking one look off of the screen of his phone he gestured the girl to leave still twirling himself in his chair. Without another word the woman left the man to be in his privacy.

Suddenly the wooden door to his office opened with a bang to the wall behind it. Izaya simply looked up to see who was causing such a noise disturbing he silence. When his dark eyes looked up, he gazed at a bulky sized man. He was quite muscular compared to Izaya, but Izaya just brushed off the other's size knowing that he, himself, hand more cunning and wit. Feeling this feeling he trailed his eyes back to his phone paying the most likely a client no mind.

Then more of those men appeared his office making more sounds interrupting his peace. Now feeling with these men here he wouldn't be able to enjoy himself in his office alone he shut his phone and for his safety replaced it with his knife hidden up his sleeve just in case. "What can I help you with good sirs?" They said nothing as they inched closer to him. "If you want information your going to have to speak or are you guys just to much of the silent type macho man for that?"

Izaya watched them closely, calculating his move when he seen them getting closer to him behind the desk. When one of them harshly grabbed his shoulder he swiftly took out his knife and sliced a cut on the man's arm and jumped on his desk. "AH! That little punk! Get him you fucking morons!" The man holding his now bleeding arm shouted then at Izaya, "Your coming with us!"

Izaya still being himself clearly stated back, "Oh me?" Speaking in the best girly voice he could. "Why what would you want with little ol'me? You want me for something dirty don't you?" Jumping off the desk Izaya went for his office door only to have it shut in his face and him pressed with his cheek against the wood and body firmly pinned down. He struggled but he couldn't break out of the grips of the men. Deciding to try and keep calm about the situation Izaya spoke up, well at least tried to with his face nearly making out with the door. "What do you men want? Clearly it isn't information."

The man who cut, who seemed to be the head, spoke to him while bringing his face close to his mocking him. "Your coming with us, our boss wants you alive."

"And your boss is?" Without an answer to his question, Izaya was struck in the head, blacking out all things around him. Swallowing himself into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Please Review :)<strong>

**-jokersmiles:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I won't go down without a fight**

"I told you to bring him here _unharmed_." A gruff angry male voice stated.

"Look it was not easy getting him here, he is here now and that is what matters." Another voice said.

Footsteps headed closer to Izaya. "He looks pretty scrawny, your lying to me."

"No! He is really quick, he had a knife on him." The larger man defended himself as pointing to the blindfolded individual.

"Oh. he had a knife...so does that mean we run? Does that mean we hide? Does that mean we pussy out and DISOBEY my orders to bring him back here UNHARMED? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO COMPREHEND FOR YOUR BRAIN?"

"It won't happen again."

"It better fucking not." The angry voice stated.

Izaya slowly began to open his eyes to see only a blur at first. Everything in his sight a messy blur of black, noticing he had been blindfolded.

"Hey boss, he's waking up."

"Get the fuck out of my way." A shove was heard with a stomping of heavy boots as the man inched closer to Izaya's face. With Izaya blindfolded laying on his stomach and arms and feet tied behind him there wasn't much he could do to plan his way out of whatever hell he was in. All he knew from his hearing was that there was at least four henchmen in the room, many he heard from their heavy stomping which meant they were muscular or big guys. Another shifting of boots heavier than the others displayed authority not weight stature. This meant the person in charge of the operation was in the room as well.

His suspisions were confirmed when the blindfold was ripped from his eyes blinding him with a sudden flash of light. Squinting his eyes to adjust he heard someone he guessed to be the boss speak.

"Izaya Orihara. Very nice to make your acquaintance." Suddenly Izaya's hair was pulled back to view the man crouching over top of him. A blade sharp with steel was held to his throat in the process. "So I hear you like to play with knives. Mind if I play a game with you?"

"What kind of game?" Izaya responded mockingly pretending to sound interested.

"A nice game where I cut the flesh and count the pieces."

"Sounds interesting." Izaya said as shifting his hand into his boot retrieving a pair of his knife. He swiftly sliced the rope binding his wrists freeing himself from their confines. "Mind if we take turns?" Izaya smiled as slipping his way out from under the man to hold his knife to the mans own throat. "What's wrong don't wanna play your own dirty game with me?"

"G-Get him!" At the boss's command the other men dashed to Izaya swinging objects like bats, and crowbars at him. Izaya smiled as he dodged every one of them. These men were no match for him. He calculated their ever step after hearing them walk in their heavy pace. Hell only one man was fit on this earth to play his game, and that man wasn't even close to being a human to him, more like a monster.

"Let's play boys. Come on hit me." Izaya taunted smiling as he twirled around his current playground. A arm quickly wrapped itself around Izaya's throat holding him in place. Struggling in the grip Izaya began to choke as he tried desperately to break out of the strangling hold. He tried slicing the arm, even when he had cut and broke the skin the strong grip did not falter. He was losing air, he kicked and stomped to try and free himself. Harshly he was thrown to the ground, he coughed trying to gain back his breath. His arms and feet were grabbed dragging him backwards. Even with barely any air in his lungs he did not cease to stop fighting. He kicked, and thrashed about flipping around to separate himself out of their hands. Izaya was held down with his thrashing as a needle was jabbed into his neck making his eyes slowly fall to a glaze as he watched a form of a man enter the room while his muscles relaxed into a numbing state.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So yeah, I am soooo sorry for the wait for this. I have been so busy and this past week i was sick so it was just a lot going on but i hope you enjoyed this chapter. I have ideas planned for this story but i want to make sure people are interested in reading it so REVIEW! those reviews mean a lot to me and keep me motivated to keep writing. :)<strong>

**-JokerSmiles:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I have been writing more stories lately because of A) been really stressed and writing makes me feel better and B) I love to... but i have a little less time to do updates (only for next month or so) I plan on updating stories more frequently but here is the catch. updates will come quicker to the stories with MORE reviews on newest chapter i post. I hate to do it this way but its just easier for me to keep up. (just for next month or so.) so please review and enjoy :)**

**-Jokersmiles:)**

* * *

><p><span>Izaya<span>

Where am I? My head hurts, my body aches with immense pain. Its cold, I feel like I am outside. The wind, yeah I am outside, but where exactly? Slowly, I open my eyes to see the stars overhead. Turning my sore head to the right I see that I am surrounded in trash, of course they threw me in here. I tried to lift myself up, my arms failed me making me fall back down. I could feel my blood slip out from my body. Shit...they must have cut me up pretty badly. "Ah." I groaned in pain.

Shizuo

Fuck. This whole day had been fucked from the beginning. Since the time I woke up to now ,which was late as hell I might add, when I am heading home from work. Taking a few short cuts through some alleyways of Ikebukuro I heard some shuffling in a trash can ahead. Probably some hobo trying to get himself some dinner, but my thoughts changed when I heard said someone gasp in pain. Feeling like I should be a somewhat good citzen I slowly walked over to the container, not to startle them but enough to let them know I was there.

"Hey you ok?" I poked my head in to see the last person I expected to see.

Izaya

Shit. Shit. It had to be Shizuo who found me, not any other person it just had to be him. I was done for, I couldn't run in my current state I knew that for sure. Surely I would die if he attacked me.

"IIZZZAAAYYYAAA-KKUNNN" Shizuo began to scream as he lifted his fist for a forceful hit. For the first time I held up my hands and surrendered.

"Wait! _Shizuo_ wait!" I pleaded desprately. He ceased his flying fist and stared at me with a surprised but curious gaze. "Please! I just need to get out of this bin and I will go home! I just want to go home..."

"No tricks?" He questioned suspiciously.

"None."

"Fine. Just this once I will let you get away. Give me your hand." I tried to outstretch my hand but I couldn't lift it.

"I can't." Sighing Shizuo leaned into the bin, wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me out onto my feet. Standing I wobbled in place, feeling dizzy. I couldn't stand, my legs were giving out. Now on my two feet I could feel all the cuts and bruises that were painted on my skin. Falling to the dirty ground I groaned in pain at the thud that no doubt made my bruises worse. I was on my own, I had to get home like this. Surprisingly, hearing another sigh I felt myself lifted into Shizuo's arms. "I thought you already left."

"Shut up. This is only a one time thing." I was beyond surprised, today I got lucky that Shizuo had a slight change of heart for a brief moment. Bringing me into my home he set me down on my couch, then he began to walk away. I forgot...why should he stay we were enemies. "You are going to be ok right?" This question surprised me. Was he actually caring about my condition?

"Yea." I lied. "I will be..'fine'."

"Ok. Well...Yea." He stared at me. For a brief moment, it felt like we weren't enemies. That we were just friends, till he forced his gaze away. "...Um.. Yea.. Just stay out of Ikebukuro.." With that as his closing comment, he left me there all alone, in immense pain.

Smiling slightly I replied only for myself to hear, "Can't wait..." As soon as I recovered I wanted to know who those men were. I reconized non of them, so that would be the first thing I do when I return to health.

I felt sick, sore, and broken. Weak. I just needed to rest.

Somewhere in Ikebukuro

"Hey boss, that Izaya guy wasn't where we left him."

"WHAT?"

"We forgot the lighter so we had to go and buy one when we got back he was gone."

"You idiots!"

"Go to his house and finish the job, if someone sees you deal with them I am done fucking around with this situation! Go NOW!"

Shizuo

What was that back there? Why did I even bother to help him out, but he did look pretty beaten up. I wonder how that happened, I sure as hell didn't cause it. Who in their right mind would lay a hand on Izaya besides myself. Well, its not like he is only mine to hunt after, but...  
>Wait was is that light? I turned my head behind me to see a building on fire. Wait...Izaya! Not knowing why I cared, not wondering why I was bothering, but I couldn't stop my feet from rushing back to Izaya's place. Izaya? Izaya what the hell is going on with you?<p>

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Pretty much above authors Note :)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Updating a few of my stories... not much new. here is the newest chapter of this story... ~Please Review XD :)**

-JokerSmiles:)

* * *

><p><span>Shizuo<span>

How could this happen? What is going on with you Izaya? As much as I hated the fact to admit it I couldn't stop myself from worrying if he was safe or not. My legs couldn't carry me fast enough. Time seemed slow as I booked it down the sidewalk streets, I watched the smoke cascade across the nighttime sky. Skidding around the corner I watched two men run out of Izaya's building. They appeared suspicious, but at the moment Izaya was more important. Pushing through the front doors I climbed up the stairs to Izaya praying he was safe.

Izaya

Damn. I can't see. My vision is getting blurry and I can't breathe. Shit, I can't move. How am I going to get out of this one? That stupid bitch isn't here today, not that she would save me either. No one would save me. Who would? Mostly everyone in the entire country of Japan hates me. Not one of the many humans I love in this world would miss me, for not one of them loved me back. Coughing repetitively I tried to crawl my way to the door. Tripping over my own feet I feel forward, colliding with the ground I winced in pain when I feel on my ribs. In pain everywhere, I pushed my head to the ground trying to avoid breathing in the smoke surrounding my home. I never give up, but in my head I knew even for me…there was no way. There was no way I was going to survive this in my current state. All I could do was lay there and await for death to consume me.

"IZZZAAAAYYYAAAA!" I heard as my door went flying over my body hitting the opposite wall. Lifting my head up in my blurry vision I saw a blur of black and white. Squinting I connected the voice with the blur of an appearance.

"Shizu-Chan?" I coughed.

"Shut up, I am getting you out of here." My body was once again lifted up by this incredible man with invincible strength. Carrying me in his arms protectively he helped me out of the burning atmosphere into the cold outside. Even once we hit the cool air of the night he would not release me. "What the hell is going on with you? First the dumpster, now your home is on fire. This is way out there even for your tricks." I couldn't respond. My voice was lost from the amount of smoke in my lungs. "I will call Shinra when we get back to my place. You can stay there for a few days then I want you out. Understand? This is a one-time thing, I still hate you. You drive me mad, you understand? Just for a couple days."

I nodded in his chest. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My vision was beginning to fade to black. I couldn't argue with him.

Shizuo

This was weird. I was actually inviting the flea into my home. Even with him in my arms it was strange without trying to kill him. He actually seemed like a little kid the way he nudged his face into my chest. I opened the door to my apartment and gently placed him on my own bed. Normally I would have been disgusted ,but…

…this was an exception.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: This story is marked as complete unless i get a good amount of reviews that want it continued otherwise it will end here. So if you like it and want more...REVIEW<strong>


End file.
